The Host Club And The Magic Camp?
by lionstar77
Summary: Hey! I suck at summaries. The Host Club gets sent to a camp... by lumberjacks? They are supposed to get some dirt on it, so it can be shut down. But once they find out something crazy... will they really decide to rat out the camp, or they want to stay and come every year? -Oooooooooooo- Find out by reading this story! Ships- There will probably be some Hosts X My character
1. 1 - No One Suspects The Rich Foreign Kid

Hello! So... yea. :3 This is a story about The Host Club... the name is sorta a spoiler, but hopefully you'll get surprised later! :D

There will maybe be ships later... probably Host members with my characters... Maybe HaruhiXTamaki, I haven't decided yet. D:

Haruhi arrived at the host club on Saturday. "Why do you want me here... On a Saturday... During Break?" Haruhi groaned. "For reasons!" Hunny giggled. "We're gonna be spies!" Tamaki said, grinning widely. "Wait... WHAT?! Why? For who? Why us?" She blabbered. "To see if a certain camp is safe or not, For an American lumberjack company, and us because nobody expects the foreign, rich one." Kyoya said, writing something in his book. *Facepalm*. "Haruhi, why did you facepalm? This is gonna be fun!" Tamaki said. *Facepalm* "There goes Kyoya..." The twins said. "When do we leave again, Mori?" Asked Hunny. "Tomorrow." He said quietly. "TOMORROW? Why must you always whisk me off on these adventures?!" Haruhi almost yelled, sending a glass vase shaking on it's table.

The next day...

"I can't believe this is happening..." Haruhi said, leaning on a wall. Kyoya had made her go to get a passport yesterday, and they were checking in at the airport. She saw at the big gate: "Minnesota, USA" Written in orange lights. They had decided to use a normal plane, not a private jet. "Will the Otori party please come board." Crackled through the air. Why had they been called separately? Haruhi thought. Oh, yea, rich people.

Who-knows-how-many hours later...

The Host Club landed, they all scooted out of the plane and got in a limo. Haruhi was used to this sort of thing by now. "Renge says she is already at the camp." Kyoya said, putting down his cell phone. "Wait, Renge is coming too?" Haruhi asked, putting down her book. "Yea." Said Kaoru. "Fine by me." Haruhi said, picking it back up nonchalantly. They chattered, and the limo stopped. "This is as far as I can drive you." The driver said. Everyone said thanks and got out. You could see it was about 1/4 of a mile from the camp entrance.  
"Wait, so why do lumberjacks want to know about a camp?" Asked Haruhi. "They want some dirt on the camp so the camp will be shut down and they can cut here." Tamaki said. "Poor camp." Hunny said, a small orange duffel bag covering his face. They arrived at the camp, and looked around. There were normal teenagers, 12 year olds, 7 year olds, kids of all ages running around. A young woman, probably around 22, greeted them. "Hello! How can I help you?" She asked, her green eyes bright against her chestnut hair.  
"Yes, we are all checking in as campers." Kyoya said. "Alright, anyone here you know?" She asked, her shoulder length loose curls bobbing. "Yes, a girl name Renge." Hunny blurted in. "Well, looks like theres only one Renge here. She is in Cabin 13." The woman said. "Now, what are your names?" She asked. "Haruhi Fujioka, Kyoya Otori, Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachi, Tamaki..." Kyoya continued. The woman checked names off of her list. All you boys are in cabin 16, and Haruhi is in cabin 13 with whats her name... Reagan?" The woman said. "Renge." The twins corrected. Haruhi giggled a bit. "Well, you can go to your cabins. They are both in East camp." She said. She pointed to signs that showed East, West, North and South. The Host Club nodded. They walked in a blob towards east. "This camp seems normal to me." Haruhi said. The host club agreed.  
Little did they know, in less than an hour that would all change..


	2. 2- Haruhi and Renge's Bunkmates

Haruhi parted from the boys, opening the screen door to her cabin. Inside was a few bunkbeds and an old carpet. One single lightbulb hung from the roof, but girls had their lanterns on. They all sat in the middle, eating cookies and playing monopoly. "Haruhi? Your in this cabin? Yay!" Renge said. (Note: In this story, Renge knows Haruhi is a girl) Renge lunged at Haruhi in a flying hug. Girls turned their heads. "Okay, so this is Haruhi." Renge said, realizing she had put Haruhi into shock. "Hi." They all said. "I'm Rachel." Said a tall blonde with flashy green eyes. "I'm Alicia!" Said a brunette with pink highlights and light brown eyes. "I'm Rhea." Said a girl with kind of curly orange hair and hazel eyes. "And i'm River, we're twins." Said a straight haired-redhead. A girl in a black hoodie turned around. "Oh hi, I'm Rosie." She said. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair, that had the remnants of being dyed with purple tips, and she had hazel eyes that seemed to change from green to brown when she moved. "Umh... Hi." She said, feeling awkward. "Here, theres an open bunk above Rosie, do you want that?" Renge asked. "Oh, sure." Haruhi said. Renge threw Haruhi's bags on the bunk.  
Now time to get fun!

(URMYGURD SHORT CHAPTER SORRY I WASTED YOUR TIME!) *Squeaks*


	3. 3- Tamaki's magic cousin!

The boys arrived in their cabin, and saw the cabin's rusty condition. Tamaki gasped, and automatically went into shock mode on a bunk. "Guess he picked his bunk." Said Kaoru. "Agreed." Added Hikaru. "Hi! I'm Sage, this is Collin." Said a strong looking boy with brown hair and green eyes. Collin was a light brown haired- intelligent looking boy, with barley any muscles. His blue eyes hid behind his glasses while he read a book. The boys introduced themselves and found bunks.

"Hello campers! Come to the main Amphitheater to show off your powers now!" Said a cheery voice through the loudspeaker. "Powers?" All the Host Club Members (And Renge) said in their brains, questioning the meaning of the word in that sentence. "Oop, guess were gonna get acquainted now." Said Rosie, holding the door open expectantly. Haruhi tolled over it, hadn't they just gotten acquainted? She shuffled out the door and saw the Ouran boys. "Hey." She said to them, merging into their walking group. Rosie looked around, and spotted Haruhi. "Hey, Haruhi!" She called, running after her. "Can I walk with you to the ampitheatre?" She said, once she caught up. "Yea, sure, I guess." She said. American culture was weird. When they got to the main amphitheater, they sat down, Rosie's black hoodie wrinkling. "Well, kids. Todays announcements are... Nothing, other than you can get your food after you show off your powers to your group." She said. Again, the club questioned it. "Show us yours!" A young boy, probably about 7 since this was an all-age camp yelled. The crowd chanted, realizing what he had suggested. "Show us! Show us!" They yelled. "Settle down, I'll show you." She said. The girl, who happened to have checked them in closed her eyes. All the sudden she jumped off the stage and kicked the ground. The grass grew taller. The host club widened their eyes, in amazement. Even Kyoya was phased, showing it physically. A daisy nearby her grew really tall, about as tall as the girl. She grabbed it's leaves and started to dance with it. All the sudden she touched it, and it turned into a rose. She shrunk it and put it in her mouth, bowing. The crowd clapped, and the hosts sat there, dumbfounded. "What, you've never seen a life elemental?" Rosie said, poking Haruhi's shoulder. "Ugm... No." She said, realizing this must be common or something. "Well you know, this is a camp for magical people so..." She said, everyone around hearing. "Wait, everyone here is magic?" She said, not believing, but keeping a cool head so she didn't scare people. "Well of course! You are... Aren't you?" Rosie asked, seeming nervous. "Oh.. Um, Sure!" Haruhi said, lying, which was hard for her. "Oh good." Rosie huffed. "Okay, we'll start with a random cabin to come up and show their powers." The lady said. Haruhi was screaming on the inside, she couldn't believe everyone here was magical. She had to tell the boys and Renge. She turned to Renge and the club. "Guys, listen up." She said, and turned to poke Rosie. "Rosie, will you explain that to them?" She asked. "Sure." Rosie replied. "Oh, guys, we're all magical... RIGHT?" She nudged at. Well, luckily they all nodded. "Good." She said, as Rosie explained. "Alright lets start with a random cabin." Said the woman over the microphone. "Okay, how about cabin 11, ad we'll go up from there?" She said. The kids had no say, so they mumbled agreement. A group of some 12 year olds lined up on the stage. "This is cabin 11." She said, moving to the side of the stage to watch. The first kid had bright white skin and messy blonde hair and soft blue eyes. Tamaki stared at the boy, looking awestruck. "Umm, are you awestruck about the boy or the magic?" Haruhi asked, leaning in front of Renge. "Both." He said. "I think thats my American cousin." "Habba WUT?" Asked Hunny, who almost dropped his lollipop. (Almost. Hunny never drops his lollipops). "Hah. Whats his name?" The twins asked, in sync. "Matthew. He has a younger sister and brother, Tommy and Lucille." Tamaki said. "But he has MAGIC POWERS?" Tamaki almost screamed. "Yes, and keep cool about it!" Said the boy. All the sudden he was at the top, standing next to them. "Wait. But. You. Were. Just... down there!" Tamaki stuttered. "Yea, i'm a teleporter. Umm, knock knock, anyone in there?" Said Matthew, knocking on Tamaki's head. "You look exactly like him, Tamaki!" Renge giggled. Matthew huffed. "Nobody'll shut up about that." He said, plopping down next to Tamaki and Hunny.


	4. 4 - Newfound Magic And Bullies!

Derpderpderp  
O hai

Hey... this is the last chapter I already have written, so you may have to wait for the next chapter. To remind me, sending a quick PM would be super-helpful. Thanks!

Time passed, and the lady called, "Cabin 13". Haruhi & Renge both dropped into cold sweat. What were they gonna do? They didn't have powers to show off! The last guy was spewing lava balls out of his hands! They walked down and formed a line. Rachel high-fived Alicia and went on stage. She closed her flashy green eyes and focused. Next thing Haruhi knew, Rachel was the size of a skyscraper. Rachel picked up Alicia in her palms. Alicia sprouted wings and dove off, flying around . The big white dove wings flashed in the sky, illuminating bystander's dark eyes. Alicia landed in Rachel's hands, and as Rachel shrunk back to normal size, she jumped onto the ground and her wings disappeared into the air, leaving Haruhi to notice Alicia had a tattoo on her back of the wings. The crowd chapped and cheered uncontrollably. Alicia and Rachel had temporarily sent Haruhi and Renge out of stress temporarily, but that didn't last long, as Renge realized she was right behind Rhea & River, who were walking onto the stage. River and Rhea winked at eachother and locked hands. The twins stared at the girls, interested, especially since they we're twins. (Your question: Do I see some twins x twins shipping in the future? Answer: Probably). River and Rhea held their hands together and all the sudden a flash of light came, and they were gone. Suddenly, only River reappeared, not holding a hand. "Oh no, where is my sister?" She said, pretending to be dramatic. "Oh, I know!" She said, then tugging on the air next to her. Something shuffled across the ground. "We're camouflagers, to explain." River said. A giggle echoed and Rhea reappeared. "We camouflaged with the stage." Rhea said. An "Oooo, cool." Echoed through, coming from everyone's lips. They went off the stage, and Renge was about to step away, but all the sudden, a fire elemental sneezed, sending fire hurdling at her. Her eyes widened, she curled for impact, but the fire hit her, and everyone screamed. But the fire quickly shot back, lighting someone's paper on fire. The crowd gasped. Renge looked at herself, awestruck. Suddenly, a summoner, someone who summons monsters, sent a skeleton knight towards her. The skeleton hurled a heavy sword at her. The sword's impact bounced off her neck, where it had been aimed. It swung around back, knocking the skeleton into a pile of bones. The summoner sent 3 skeletons, and Renge scooped up the dead skeleton's sword and swung it around, knocking all of the skeletons down into bones. The crowd roared and screamed. Rosie held out her hand for Renge to high-five. Renge highfived and grinned widely. She never knew she had shield powers before! How cool! Rosie walked out onto the stage with her hands in her pocket. People sat quietly, waiting. A flash of purple spots illuminated and disappeared, revealing a fox. The spots returned, this time revealing a t-rex. "Wait, isn't that the girl who couldn't pass the powers test last year? Or any years?" Said a boy from the crowd. "Oh, yea..." And "Oh my god, yea." Shot around. Rosie's eyes widened. She flashed again, now a cheetah. She sprinted off the stage, a single tear flinging back. Rosie ran up to the bleachers and returned to her old seat. A cheetah, wearing a black hoodie, sulking on a bleacher. The hosts and Renge turned to try to help Rosie, but she roared at them, her cheetah teeth scaring them into submission. Haruhi stood in the middle of the stage. Suddenly anger bubbled over, she had no idea why. "You are really messed up." She said, pointing to the boy who mentioned the test. She didn't know what the test was, but it must be something important to Rosie. "Oh really?" She boy snapped back, shooting a blaze of lightning at her. Haruhi jumped, dodging it. "Seriously?" She said. "Yea." The boy said. "Settle down, no fighting out of the PVP pit, kids." The woman from earlier said. All the sudden Haruhi realized, she now had a lightning-shooting bully on her tail. Rosie looked down at Haruhi, and smiled, her sharp teeth gleaming. "Will you please show us your powers now?" Said a little boy in the front. "Oh, um, sure." Haruhi said. She thought in her head, what did the others do? They closed their eyes and focused. If she actually had magic, this was the way to find out. She closed her eyes. "Magic, magic, c'mon, just a little bit..." She thought. She opened her eyes and sighed. All the sudden, the boy shot another bolt at her. "Defense!" She thought. All the sudden, she was in a bubble, and the lightning deflected. Her eyes widened. "Attack!" She thought, and a light beam hurtled towards the boy. It flashed green, brown, black, white, purple, blue and red, all the basic elements. Life, Earth, Undead, Air, Magic, Water and Fire. Before the beam hit him, the elements parted. From one side came water, the other fire, earth and air circled his head, and Undead and Life surrounded. But where was magic? Magic had returned to Haruhi, of course. It trapped the boy, he couldn't do anything. "That... was totally awesome!" Said (The Incredibles) the boy. "Oh, uh thanks." Haruhi said. "I didn't know people could do that!" He said. "I didn't really know I could do it either." She said. "What is that power even called?" Said a girl from the audience. People argued about it. "M-m-magic elemental..." Said the woman. "What the huh?" Asked the kid. "Magic elemental... The strongest elemental... They are extremely rare..." She said, her eyes glittering. "Rosie- Rosie come down here!" Rosie skittered down the bleachers, no sign she had ever been sad showing anymore. "How do you know Rosie-?" Haruhi asked. "Shes my baby sister." The woman said. "Oh yea this is my sister, Christina." Rosie said. Haruhi nodded, talen aback by the girls staring at her face in interest.


End file.
